we are a part
by onfanllcouple
Summary: exo FF brothership OOC. Sehun yang mendapat mimpi buruk tentang hyungnya. Lay yang mulai bertingkah aneh dengan permohonan nya. Akankah Kris mengujuwudkan keinginan nya kali ini atas rasa bersalah nya?
1. Chapter 1

1995, New Caledonia

Keluarga Kim memang sering mengunjungi keluarga Swarzt meskipun mereka harus menggunakan pesawat, mengingat jarak Seoul-New Caledonia yang jauh. Tapi berbeda untuk hari ini, keluarga Swarzt khusus mengundang keluarga Kim untuk datang. Dikarenakan ada suatu hal penting yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

Hari ini ke-2 keluarga itu mengadakan pesta barbeque dihalaman rumah Swarzt. Seperti biasa Henry dan Minseok memanggang daging sedangkan ke-2 istri mereka Sooyoung dan Sulli sibuk menyiapkan makanan yang lain. 2 anak lelaki keluarga Kim akan bermain kejar-kejaran di tepi pantai, yang persis berada didepan halaman rumah keluarga Swartz. Mereka berlari mengelilingi Kris, anak pertama keluarga Swarzt yang sedang mengajari dongsaengnya yang baru 1 tahun berjalan. Meskipun ia lebih banyak menertawakannya dari pada menuntunnya berjalan.

Sesekali Baekhyun anak tertua keluarga Kim akan berhenti dan mengajari Kris bagaimana cara mengajari dongsaengnya itu berjalan. Atau lebih tepatnya ia terlalu gemas, dan selalu ingin mencubit pipi anak itu sesering mungkin. Melihat itu Chanyeol dongsaengnya akan cemberut dan marah-marah tidak jelas. "katanya hyung hanya ingin mengajari Kris lalu apa? Kenapa hyung malah bermain dengan anak itu!"

Sooyoung tiba-tiba teringat bayinya yang masih tertidur didalam. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menemukan anaknya yang ke-2 tengah menghibur dongsaeng kecilnya itu. Setaunya dulu anaknya itu benar-benar tidak suka saat mengetahui ia hamil lagi diluar rencana. Tapi kenyataannya dialah yang paling perhatian pada si maknae sedangkan si sulung lebih sayang pada sipengais bungsu.

"anak-anak kemari! Semuanya sudah masak. Ayo makan!"

Teriakan Sulli terdengar begitu nyaring sampai berhasil mengalahkan suara ombak yang berada didepan mereka saat ini. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang langsung berlari begitu mendengar teriakan ommanya, Kris dengan sabar menunggu dongsaeng kecilnya berjalan kearahnya. Kris menunggu sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, ia tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju pelukannya.

Happ…

Kris memeluk dongsaeng kecilnya itu begitu sang dongsaeng sampai kedalam pelukannya. Kris menggendong dongsaengnya, membawanya dengan gembira menuju Henry.

"daddy, our baby has been walking!"

"really?"

Henry mengambil anak ke-3nya itu dari pangkuan Kris. Henry terus saja bertanya sambil tertawa pada batitanya itu. Kris juga tidak mau kalah, ia tetap berada disamping Henry menggelitiki dongsaeng kecilnya. Sooyoung dengan bayinya bersama Lay menghampiri mereka lalu mengajak mereka makan. Ke-2 keluarga itu makan bersama penuh canda tawa.

Selesai makan, mereka duduk santai di halaman, minum teh. Menikmati pemandangan pantai sambil mengawasi anak-anak mereka yang bermain didekat tepi pantai.

"apa tidak salah kalian langsung mengatas namakan perusahaan kalian atas nama anak-anak?" tanya Minseok

"memangnya apa yang salah dengan 'KLaJoSh' itu nama yang bagus." Bantah Sulli

"kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kami di kemudian hari." Henry merangkul istrinya mesra.

"aku khawatir pada uri adeul. Belakangan ini aku sudah mulai kembali membantu seobang bekerja. Kau tau kan Sooyoung, bisnisnya hampir selalu ke luar negeri. Aku tidak meminta seorang pengasuh untuk uri adeul. Hanya seseorang yang bisa menjaga rumah ketika kami tak ada. Tapi seobang selalu melarang ku. Dia bersikeras untuk mendidik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mandiri. Menurut ku mandiri dengan keamanan itu berbeda. Apa lagi rekan bisnisnya banyak yang mencurigakan."

"aku memasukkan Baekhyun hapkido. Dia naik sabuk dengan cepat!"

"tetap saja oppa. Menurut ku apa yang dikatakan Sulli benar. Kalian butuh penjaga!"

"tidak aku tetap tidak setuju! Uri adeul harus mandiri!"

"hmm,, masukkan saja Baekhyun ke asrama sedangkan Chanyeol masih bisa kalian bawa bersama, bukan?"

"ah,, iya lagi pula Baekhyun memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Aku rasa Boston akan menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk nya. Pendidikan di Boston termasuk yang terbaik didunia."

"tidak! Dia warga Korea dan tetap harus belajar di Korea, mengabdi untuk negaranya. Aku tidak mau dia melupakan Korea nantinya."

"oppa!"

Sooyoung mendesah kesal ke udara. Dari dulu Minseok memang keras kepala. Tapi dia tau pasti Minseok akan memikirkan ucapannya. Sooyoung selalu mempunyai orang-orang yang setia disisinya. Bahkan setelah ia membangun perusahaannya bersama Henry suaminya. Ia juga benar-benar memilih orang-orang yang bisa dipercayai penuh. Ketika Minseok dengan Sulli ikut bermain bersama anak-anak sedangkan Henry suaminya menidurkan bayi mereka dikamar. Sooyoung memanggil seorang gadis yang bekerja dirumahnya.

"bukankah kau baru lulus SMA? Bagaimana dengan kuliah di Boston?" tawar Sooyoung sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

~~~~…~~~~

Prolog

Victoria Song

Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Aku seorang pembunuh…

Aku meringkuk ketakutan dalam selimut. Aku merasa diri ku begitu jahat. Bayangan jalan, dan orang itu.. Kenapa?  
Hanya karena pria yang tak mencintai ku, aku menghancurkan hidup ku..  
anak ku,, suami ku,,  
aku rasa aku harus meninggalkan mereka,,  
Siapa yang ingin memiliki istri dan mama seorang pembunuh,,

Aku terus merutuki diri ku sambil beruraikan air mata. Tiba-tiba saja ku rasakan seseorang memeluk ku dari belakang. Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar malu melihat wajahnya. Aku menunduk menutupi wajah ku yang berantakan. Tapi dia, namja yang sudah tidur bersama ku beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Namja yang tak pernah sedikitpun ku cintai. Ia dengan lembut mengangkat wajah ku dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap air mata ku, merapikan rambut ku dengan jari-jari nya.

"walaupun begini, kau tetap cantik sayang.."

Ia masih memuji ku padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku meneriakinya.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang aku ini seorang pembunuh. Kau bisa menceraikan ku. Aku akan pergi jauh dari mu untuk selamanya. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan anak itu untuk mu. Lagi pula aku tak pernah mencintai mu!"

Entah sekasar apapun yang buat padanya. Tapi namja itu tetap bersikap lembut pada ku. Aku berharap sekali ini saja ia marah, atau menampar ku. Aku siap menerimanya.

"aku mengerti. Kau pasti ketakutan. Menangislah. Aku siap mendengarkan semua keluhan mu, aku akan ada disamping mu, menyediakan bahu ku untuk kau jadikan tempat bersandar. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan seorang yeoja ketika ia menangis. Aku tau, kau tak pernah mencintai ku. Aku juga tidak mengharapkannya. Tapi setidaknya akan lebih baik kalau kau ada disaat anak kita bertumbuh. Karena aku tidak yakin bisa menjawab apa, ketika ia bertanya dimana mamanya, nanti."

Ya, Tuhan bantu aku. Kenapa aku harus menghancurkan diri ku sendiri demi orang lain yang tak pernah mencintai ku? Suami dan anak ku, orang-orang yang baik. Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk ku membahagiakan mereka?

~~~~…~~~~

Choi Sulli

Apa ini?

Uri adeul.. Baekhyunnie! Chanyeollie!

Aku terus berteriak tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyahut bahkan biasanya mereka akan langsung berlari ketika mendengar suara pintu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa rumah ku dikelilingi garis polisi?

Aku menerobos masuk kedalam membuka pagar rumah ku.

Hiks… hiks…

Melihat keadaan rumah ku yang tak utuh lagi, hanya tersisa debu hitam dan beberapa kayu penyangga. Otak ku langsung kosong,, tanpa terasa kaki ku kaku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan begitu saja. Tersungkur ditanah berbintik-bintik hitam. Dimana uri adeul? Cuma pertanyaan itu yang terus terpikirkan oleh ku.

Setengah jam berlalu aku masih di tersungkur berurai air mata. Lalu terdengar derap kaki yang terasa begitu cepat menghampiri ku. Ternyata itu seobang ku, ia juga menangis dan memeluk ku.

"ini semua salah mu!"

Aku terus memukulinya, aku menangis dalam pelukkannya. Setidaknya masih ada dia disamping ku saat ini. Baru beberapa saat aku bisa menarik nafas ku lega. Tiba-tiba datang beberapa polisi. Dua dari mereka merebut seobang ku begitu saja dari pelukan ku.

"maaf nyonya Kim. Tuan Kim Minseok harus kami tahan sekarang juga."

"tapi apa salah seobang ku?"

"pemerintah New Caledonia menuntut saudara Kim Minseok sebagai tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan saudari Choi Sooyoung."


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : we are a part (chap 1)

Author : onfanllcouple

Genre : family, brothership.

Main Cast : all exo

Felline Horvejkul (OC)

Rating : teen/general

Length : sequel

Happy nice reading and don't forget to comment^^

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oh Sehun. Namja tinggi berkulit putih susu itu kini sedang berjalan pelan-pelan, menyelinap kearah kotak pos sebuah rumah kecil berwarna hijau. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan mengendap-endap, bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil masih didekat rumah kecil itu.

Seperempat jam berlalu seorang namja tinggi berkulit gelap keluar dari pintu rumah kecil itu. Seperti biasa ia berjalan menuju kotak posnya dan menemukan sebuah amplop coklat. Wajahnya yang sudah lusuh semakin lusuh ketika ia membuka amplop itu. Sudah ia duga amplop itu berisi uang berjumlah besar sama seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Namja itu memasukkan amplopnya kedalam tas. Ia lalu berjalan sambil menggemgam erat kedua tali ransel yang menggantung dike-2 lengannya.

Pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, Oh Sehun. Ia mengikuti langkah-langkah namja berkulit gelap itu. Ada rasa rindu yang teramat besar dalam hatinya untuk berlari kembali memeluk hyungnya itu. Tapi ia selalu menepis semua perasaannya sendiri. Baginya langkah yang diambilnya sekarang adalah langkah terbaik untuknya dan untuk hyungnya. Meskipun kini ia terpisah dengan hyungnya, ia tetap berusaha menengok hyungnya setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan sembari memberikan sejumlah uang kedalam kotak pos rumah mereka. Setelah itu ia akan menunggu hyungnya keluar, melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Semakin lama ia semakin merasa bersalah karena hyungnya selalu terlihat kurang sehat. Makanya itu ia menambahkan jumlah uangnya tiap bulan. Padahal ia tidak tau saja apa dikemanakan uang itu oleh hyungnya.

~~~~…~~~~

Hari ini memang jadwalnya namja berkulit gelap itu mengunjungi panti asuhan. Maka dari itu pagi ini semua anak-anak sudah siap di halaman menyambut kedatangannya, termasuk pemilik panti tersebut Kim Jongdae. Seperti biasa namja itu menyerahkan amplop coklat beserta seluruh isinya pada Jongdae dan menjadi sukarelawan membantu merawat anak-anak seharian.

Jongdae yang memang sudah menjadi chingunya semenjak SMA itu sangat khawatir melihat namja itu yang terlihat semakin tak terurus. Ia sudah berusaha memujuk namja itu untuk tinggal bersama sambil mengurus panti tapi namja itu selalu menolak. Namja itu takut kalau ia meninggalkan rumah dan suatu saat dongsaengnya kembali, ia tidak ada dirumah menyambutnya.

~~~~…~~~~

Disebuah kamar yang cukup besar, bahkan didalamnya ada sebuah grand piano yang lumayan memakan tempat. Kalau beralih kesudut kanan ada sebuah gitar yang tergantung didingding, sedangkan dingding kiri ruangannya ditempel kaca besar agar sipemilik kamar dapat menari sambil melihat gerakannya. Sebuah foto 2 orang namja saling merangkul yang cukup besar menempel tepat diatas ranjang sinamja berlesung pipit itu yang kini sedang tidur dirangjangnya. Warna kamarnya ungu bercampur biru, dilangit-langit kamarnya ada tempelan gambar bintang-bintang yang hanya menyala disaat gelap, sehingga setiap malam namja itu tidak pernah takut lagi mematikan lampunya.

Lalu pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan. Masuklah seorang namja nan tinggi kedalamnya, namja itu berjalan mendekati ranjang sipemilik kamar. Dilihatnya dongsaengnya tertidur, ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut dongsaengnya itu.

"maafkan hyung mu ini Lay," bisik namja nan tinggi itu. "seharusnya hyung bisa menemani mu hari ini. Aku memang gagal menggantikan posisi orangtua kita, maafkan aku karena menjadi hyung yang jahat untuk mu. Aku hanya ingin kau bebas dan tak perlu memikirkan perusahaan. Biar aku saja yang menanggungnya seorang diri. Ku kira aku bisa mengurus perusahaan dan mengurus mu tapi ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku." bisik namja itu lagi

"sepertinya kau menyukai hadiah yang ku berikan, kudengar sekarang setiap malam kau selalu mematikan lampu kamar mu, memang indah bukan?! seperti memandang langit diluar." Gumamnya sendiri sambil memadangi karyanya berusah bicara dengan dongsaengnya yang kini sedang tertidur. Akhirnya namja itu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang itu lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan dongsaengnya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur disitu. Ternyata dongsaengnya itu dari tadi belum sepenuhnya tertidur, ia berbalik menghadap hyungnya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"gwenchana Kris hyung, gomaweo^^ aku memang menyukai hadiah mu, kini aku sudah tidak takut gelap lagi." Bisiknya pelan membuat hyungnya itu tersenyum padahal Kris sudah tertidur lelap.

~~~~…~~~~

Boston, USA

Seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuhnya yang cukup pendek untuk ukuran seorang namja. Ia memiliki kulit yang putih bersih dan matanya sipit, benar-benar berbeda dari para namja Amerika lainnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia kalah tampan! Namja tampan nan manis itu kini sedang menunggu seseorang membukakan pagar sebuah rumah mewah yang ia pencet belnya sedari tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara 2 orang sedang kejar-kejaran menuju pagar.

"Hi Michael!"

Akhirnya seorang yeoja cantik yang sudah sangat dikenal namja itu membukakanya pagar lalu menyapanya dengan senyuman membuat namja itu salah tingkah.

"oh,,"

Namja itu atau yang tak lain adalah Michael, ia memberikan setangkai tulip berwarna ungu yang sudah lama digenggamnya pada yeoja itu.

"thank you^^"

Yeoja itu menerima bunganya dengan senang hati. Tak sampai 2 menit, seorang yeoja yang lebih muda datang berlari kearah mereka.

"mama! What are you doing?!"

Yeoja yang lebih muda itu langsung merebut bunga yang digenggam mamanya.

"hei.. why you take my flower? That's from my Michael."

"stop it! He is my man not yours! I will tell this to Ph̀x (papa) later! Just looking forward!"

"hmmpphh.. he liker me than you!"

Mama dari yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah kesal. Sekarang giliran namja itu yang dicubit oleh si yeoja.

"why you always playful with my mama. Did you really like her than me?"

"no, my baby Felline. I just have you in my heart."

~~~~…~~~~

BRakk

"ouh,,,," desah Lay membulatkan bibirnya meniup angin kedepan

Baru saja Lay menaiki mobil baru yang dipesannya dari Itali. Baru mobil itu sampai tadi pagi tapi sungguh disayangkan nasibnya. Mobil sport mewah limited edition special summer itu sepertinya akan rusak dalam satu hari, begitu sampai ditangan Lay. Sungguh disayangkan mobil itu datang disaat emosi Lay sedang menggebu-gebu. Selalu seperti biasa awalnya dia akan berkata "aku akan mencoba mobil ku dulu^^" kata Lay sambil tersenyum manis dengan lesung pipitnya. Setelah itu ia akan membawa mobilnya berkeliling kota dan menabrak sesuatu disana. Itu baru satu kali, yang lainnya dia habiskan di sirkuit, menabrak fasilitas umum, menghancurkan taman sekolahnya dan banyak lagi saat di Kanada.

Ternyata itu sama saja saat di Seoul, meskipun ini mobil pertamanya di Seoul, tetap saja saat kekesalannya muncul semuanya sama tak ada pengeculian. Mobil itu juga harus menjadi korban sama seperti mobil lainnya.

Kepala pelayan Suho sudah terlalu sering melihat pemandangan seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak ?! kali ini Lay mencoba mobil barunya itu dihalaman rumahnya. Membuat Suho terus-menerus memegangi dadanya yang naik-turun. Baru saja tuan mudanya itu menabrak pot kesayangannya yang dia pesan dari Itali, yang datang bersama mobil itu tadi pagi.

Brakkkk !

Lay menabrak air mancur lalu ia memundurkan lagi mobilnya dan memutar stir kearah lain. Entah sudah berapa kali Suho memohon pada tuan mudanya itu untuk berhenti tapi Lay tak pernah menghiraukannya. Semakin ditentang semakin seru baginya.

"wauw,,, mengapa aku baru melakukannya sekarang? Harusnya aku juga bermain dihalaman rumah saat di Kanada. Disanakan areanya lebih luas, pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Drrrett,,,,, drreettt

Mobilnya mulai tersendat karena harus melalui tanaman-tanaman yang lumayan tinggi.

"wah ! mobil ini jelek Suho!" teriak Lay.

Selalu begitu, Lay tidak pernah berlaku sopan pada orang tua itu, yang selalu menjaganya dari kecil. Padahal Suho selalu berbuat yang baik pada tuan mudanya itu, selalu sabar menghadapinya tapi tuan mudanya tak pernah sekalipun menghiraukannya.

"minggir !" teriak Lay dari dalam mobilnya. Tapi orang-orang bersetelan hitam rapi itu tetap tidak mau hilang dari pandangan Lay.

"baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau minggir kalian sendiri yang akan menerima akibatnya !" Lay tersenyum sambil menggas mobilnya kuat-kuat. Lay sempat tertawa saat melihat kumpulan pria itu mulai panik.

Lay memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan mengejek orang-orang itu "goo…d by,"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SITU !" sebelum Lay menyelesaikan perkataannya Suho langsung memotong dan menyuruh anak buahnya itu menghindar

Swiiiiing….

Lay segera membanting stirnya ke kiri, meski dia anak yang bandel dia masih belum punya keinginan untuk membunuh orang.

Brukkk…

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti juga setelah mobilnya membentur salah satu dingding yang kokoh. Benturan yang cukup keras itu membuat Lay terpental kedepan, untung masih ada stir yang menahannya sekaligus membenturkan kepalanya, setidaknya itu cukup membuatnya diam sementara.

Begitu mendengar dongsaengnya itu tak sadarkan diri, buru-buru Kris meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan pulang ke rumah, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah kondisi Lay dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Kris segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke kamar Lay. Dilihat dongsaengnya itu pucat dan segera ia duduk disamping ranjang dongsaengnya. Sebelum Kris bicara baru saja ia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Suho. Tapi Suho langsung mengerti dan minta maaf pada tuan mudanya.

"maafkan saya tuan muda, sampai sekarang saya tidak bisa mendidik dan menjaga tuan muda Lay saat tuan muda tidak ada." Kata Suho gugup

"aku mengerti. Ahjussi, kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, ini bukan pertama kalinya Lay melakukannya bukan ? aku sendiri hyungnya tidak bisa apa lagi ahjussi. Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi tadi." Kris tersenyum kearah Suho

"tadi tuan muda Lay mencoba mobil barunya di halaman rumah, tuan. Lalu terakhir tuan muda Lay menabrak dingding. Ia terpental kedepan tapi terganjal oleh stir mobil, tapi sayangnya kepala tuan muda Lay terbentur juga ke stir mobil."

"lalu apa kata dokter? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada tubuhnya sampai dia tak sadarkan diri ?" Tanya Kris panik sambil melotot ke arah Suho, menunggu jawabannya.

"hyung,," panggil Lay lirih, Kris segera memalingkan kepalanya ke arah dongsaengnya itu

"kau baik-baik saja? Ada sesuatu yang sakit? Bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini? ada yang kau inginkan? Apa kau lapar atau ingin minum?" Tanya Kris beruntutan

"disini sakit,," keluh Lay lemah sambil meraba luka kecil di dahinya sebelah kanan, padahal lukanya sangat kecil.

"kau ingin aku meniupnya ?" Tanya Kris lembut dan Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. Krispun meniup luka Lay pelan-pelan.

Sungguh Suho tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Kris. Meskipun Lay sudah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu buruk, ulah nakalnya tak ada henti-hentinya padahal mengingat umurnya yang bukan remaja lagi. Tetap saja Kris, tuan mudanya itu selalu menerima perilaku dongsaengnya dengan sabar, tak pernah dilihatnya tuan muda yang sangat dihargainya itu memarahi dongsengnya walau hanya sekedar menaikkan nadanya saat bicara. Lebih tidak masuk akal lagi adalah Kris masih saja memanjakan Lay sampai saat ini, semua keinginan tuan muda nan manja itu harus dipenuhi.

Menurut Suho sudah sepantasnya Lay membantu Kris mengurus perusahaan karena Lay memang sudah mampu. Tapi Kris selalu melepaskan Lay, membuat anak itu merasakan kebebasan yang tak pernah lagi dimilikkinya.

"Hyung mengapa kau langsung menghilang dari kamar tadi pagi?" Tanya Lay sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"kau taukan hyung sibuk." Jawab Kris pelan sambil terus meniup luka Lay

"oh iya apa kau senang tinggal di Seoul?" Tanya Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

"hmm,,," Lay menghela nafasnya "hyung tau alasan ku meminta pindah kesini ?" Tanya namja berlesung pipit itu balik

"kaukan ingin mengenal negara omma ?" Kris menjawab lembut

"sebenarnya itu karena aku ingin hyung punya lebih banyak waktu untukku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku justru membuat hyung semakin lelah karena harus bolak-balik Kanada-Seoul." Lay menyipitkan matanya sedih dan menatapi langi-langit kamarnya

"apa kau sudah mempunyai chingu disini ?" tanya Kris antusias

"hyung pikir aku membutuhkan seorang chingu?! yang kubutuhkan hanya seorang hyung yang bisa menepati janjinya pada ku untuk menemani ku seharian penuh !" Lay menatap Kris dengan tatapan kesal untuk beberapa detik kemudian membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Kris.

"sorry Lay, tapi hari ini banyak tugas yang benar-benar penting, yang harus hyung lakukan." Kris mencoba membujuk dongsaengnya itu. Tapi Lay tetap memunggungi hyungnya, saat ini matanya sudah mulai berair.

"hyung tau, hyung salah Lay." pujuk Kris lagi membuat tangis Lay semakin menjadi-jadi.

"sudahlah tak perlu urusi aku lagi. Bukankah hyung harus kembali bekerja." Terdengar suara Lay begitu serak

"aku akan pergi setelah melihat mu makan." Tawar Kris

"aku tidak lapar saat ini!" tegas Lay

"tapi bagaimana luka mu mau sembuh kalau kau tidak mau makan." Kris mencoba memberi penjelasan pada dongsaengnya.

"hyung! sudah pergilah!" Lay berteriak tetap tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya

"bagaimana kalau besok kita makan malam? Kau mau tidak? hyung janji kali ini hyung akan datang" Kris harap tawarannya kali ini berhasil.

"you promise ?!"

"yeah I promise, tomorrow we will have a dinner."

"ok. I will eat now."

Kris mengelus rambut dongsaengnya pelan lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

…..

USA, Boston

Michael masuk kedalam apartemennya dan berjalan menuju kamar diam-diam. Sayangnya saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Suara seorang namja menghentikannya.

"hmm,,, Micha"

"ya, I know!" potong Michael sebelum namja tinggi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tv sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"hyung, you know that I was sick and you just leave me because that girl. Ouh,, did she more important than me?"

"you know what the answer!"

"you must be love her so much."

…

Keesokan malamnya dirumah yang sangat mewah, dimeja makannya sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan. Dan yang paling menakjubkan, malam ini Lay sendiri yang memasak dan menghidangkan semua makanan tersebut. Mulai dari jam 4 sore Lay sudah berkutat di dapur. Semua koki diusirnya keluar. Di kuncinya dapur rapat-rapat dari dalam.

Suho sang kepala pelayan hanya bisa menguping dari balik pintu, dan berusaha mengintip dari celah gagang pintu. Baru pertama kali dilihatnya tuan mudanya itu masuk ke dapur.

Trrang….

Byurrr….

Cesssss…..

Ahh…..

awWWW…

Suho kembali mengelus-elus dadanya disetiap bunyi yang didengarnya dari balik pintu itu. Berharap tuan mudanya baik-baik saja. Tapi hanya mendengar saja sudah membuat Suho ngeri. Apakah ada minyak yang tumpah atau ada air yang tumpah ke dalam minyak panas? Tangannya terkena pisau? Tuan muda bisa mencuci piring?

Suho hanya bisa membayangkan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanya bisa menunggu diluar dan berdoa. Berharap tuan mudanya segera keluar dari dapur. Akhirnya tepat jam 7 malam, Lay keluar juga dari dapur lalu menghidangkan masakannya satu per satu ke meja makan.

Suho segera mengecek dapur begitu Lay keluar. Suho sungguh takjub melihat dapur sama keadaannya seperti sebelumnya, bersih dan rapih. Sekarang satu lagi yang hampir saja dilupakannya.

"tuan muda ?" gumamnya lalu segera menuju kamar tuan mudanya itu dan menunggunya didepan pintu kamarnya.

"ada apa ?" Tanya Lay begitu ia melihat Suho berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"bagaimana keadaan tuan? apa tuan baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Tanya Suho sembari memperhatikan tubuh tuannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Lay hanya memandang Suho aneh.

"apa tuan tidak kesakitan? Sebaiknya ini segera diplester, mungkin ini harus diperiksa siapa tau lukanya dalam." Tanya Suho sambil menunjuk jari telunjuk kiri Lay.

"oh,,,ini tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin Kris hyung melihatnya. Kau harus jadi saksi saat ku bilang nanti pada hyung aku yang memasak! Ok !" lay segera menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai 1, ke ruang makan. Menunggu hyungnya datang dengan sabar.

…

Malam yang begitu sepi di rumah yang sederhana itu. Namja berkulit gelap yang tinggal didalamnya kini wajahnya sangat pucat ia kedinginan, ia sangat merindukan dongsaengnya yang akan selalu berada disampingnya seperti biasa dan membawakannya selimut. Tapi malam ini tidak ada yang seperti itu lagi.

Akhirnya namja itu menyerah juga, ia sudah tak sanggup untuk hidup sendiri lagi. Rumah sederhana yang disewanya juga sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak dibayarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia membayarnya kalau setiap uang yang dimilikinya selalu diberikannya untuk orang lain.

Namja berkulit hitam itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu, meski si pemilik rumah tak menyuruhnya pindah. Mana mungkin ahjumma itu tega menyuruh namja itu pergi. Namja tinggi, tampan dan berkulit gelap itu baik padanya, selama ini namja itu selalu memperlakukan ahjumma itu bak ommanya sendiri. Kalau ia memasak lebih ia akan mengantarkannya, kalau bertemu dijalan ia akan membantu ahjumma itu membawakan barangnya, dan masih banyak lagi yang dilakukan namja berkulit gelap itu pada si ahjumma.

Malam ini keputusan si namja berkulit gelap itu sudah bulat. Ia akan pergi ke luar kota menuju sebuah rumah. Diambilnya sebuah ransel, dimasukkannya ijazah yang memiliki tanda special itu. Ijazahnya memang special karena namja itu selalu berhasil melompat kelas. Semua ijazahnya hasil akselerasi. Dimasukkannya kartu identitasnya.

Terakhir dimasukkannya sebuah foto, didalam foto itu terlihat ia sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil merangkul seorang namja berkulit putih disampingnya, sedangkan namja berkulit putih itu menunjuk bibir si namja berkulit gelap dengan telunjuk kirinya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia difoto itu, mungkin foto itu belum begitu lama diambilnya. Tapi semuanya itu tinggal gambar sekarang.

Anehnya namja itu bahkan tidak membawa sehelaipun bajunya. Ia keluar lalu mengunci pintunya. Dilewatinya rumah ahjumma pemilik rumah, ia masukkan kunci rumah beserta sebuah rumah kedalam kotak pos milik ahjumma itu.

"annyeong,," gumamnya lirih, lalu melanjutkan perjalannya dengan berjalan kaki sambil menikmati malam.

…

Sudah jam 9 malam lebih 15 menit, baru saja Kris menyelesaikan rapatnya. Ia sedikit meregangkan lehernya ke kiri dan kanan sambil menuju ruangannya.

"akhirnya hari ini selesai juga." Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lalu dilihat arloji ditangganya. Seketika wajahnya panik, segera ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Hanya satu yang dipikirnya saat ini 'Lay !'

…..

Sang kepala pelayan itu hanya memandangi Lay dari belakang, ia tau betul perasaan tuan mudanya itu sekarang. Dari tadi orang yang ditunggu tuan mudanya tidak juga muncul. Terkadang Suho lebih suka melihat Lay mengamuk dari pada diam lesu seperti itu di meja makan. Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Lay maafkan hyung. Tadi ada rapat penting yang harus ku pimpin." Kris berusaha menjelaskan alasannya telat begitu ia sampai di meja makan.

"jeongmal?!" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Lay sekarang.

"kau belum makan?" Tanya Kris ragu sambil melihat semua makanan yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"hyung tau aku yang memasak ini semua, aku bahkan berusaha memasak pasta favorit hyung." kata Lay sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah.

Untuk sejenak suasana ruang makan itu begitu sepi, hening sekali. Terasa atmosfir yang begitu tak mengenakan diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Lay berdiri dari kursinya.

"hyung, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi dari rumah ini. Agar kau bisa lebih leluarsa dengan semua pekerjaan mu. Atau lebih baik lagi kalau aku mati. Agar kau tak punya beban lagi untuk datang ke rumah !" Lay segera berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Akhirnya Kris tersadar begitu mendengar suara mobil Lay yang baru dinyalakan, Kris berlari menyusul Lay secepat ia bisa. Tapi gagal, begitu ia sampai didepan rumahnya. Mobil ungu favorit Lay itu sudah melaju kencang entah kemana tujuannya.

…..

Jalanan begitu sepi, tentu saja inikan area perbatasan antar kota. Hanya ada truk-truk yang melintas di tengah malam seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa mobil dan truk lainnya memutuskan istirahat dimalam yang begitu dingin. Sebentar lagi namja berkulit gelap itu melewati tikungan yang begitu gelap didepan.

Brukkk…..

Namja berkulit gelap itu tersungkur begitu saja di aspal hitam yang begitu dingin. Sedangkan orang yang didalam mobil ketakutan.

Tbc….

Thanks a lot for reading.

keep waiting until this ff end

Author mau minta maaf sebelumnya balik dari hiatus malah bawa FF baru.. hehe.. untuk yang nunggu FF author yang lain.. Tolong bersabar ya.. author lgi mengalami 'writer block'

Tolong bantu author untuk FF yang ini ya dengan meninggalkan review kalian disini..

Kalau mau nanya ato perlu apa tinggal PM aja ya,,


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : we are a part (chap 2)

Author : onfanllcouple

Genre : family, brothership, sad.

Main Cast : all exo

Rating : g

Length : sequel

Happy nice reading and don't forget to comment^^ this my first sequel FF. I hope you guys enjoy reading…

Sorry telat banget… ada kesalahan pengiriman..

_Brukkk….._

_Namja berkulit gelap itu tersungkur begitu saja diaspal hitam yang begitu dingin. Sedangkan orang yang didalam mobil begitu ketakutan. _

…

Kris terduduk dikursi makan memandangi makanan yang berjajar didepannya saat ini. Matanya benar-benar kosong sedangkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kali ini Kris benar-benar mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Menemui Einstein untuk menanyakan mesin waktu nya apa sudah ia temukan atau belum? Atau siapapun yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Ia sangat butuh mesin waktu untuk mengulang waktunya ke jam 7. Ia ingin sekali menepati janji nya untuk sekali saja.

"tuan muda mengapa anda tidak makan? setidaknya cobalah masakan tuan muda Lay." Suho mendekat ke arah Kris

"jadi Lay benar-benar memasak semua ini sendirian ?" nada Kris meninggi sambil menatap Suho bulat-bulat.

"tentu saja tuan muda. Tuan muda Lay menyuruh saya menjadi saksinya. Dari jam 4 sore tadi tuan Lay mengusir semua koki dan pelayan dari dapur, mengurung dirinya disana untuk menghidangkan semua masakan yang berada di depan mata anda saat ini. Telunjuk kirinya bahkan terluka. Tapi tuan Lay tidak ingin diobati, dia bilang akan menunjukkannya pada tuan muda." Suho menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya pada Kris

"sepertinya aku harus mencarinya sendiri sekarang." Kris segera berdiri dari tempatnya

"sebaiknya kalau saya diijinkan memberi saran, lebih baik sekarang tuan muda makan dulu. Tuan muda juga pasti belum makan malam, bukan? Terkadang kita harus memberinya waktu sendirian untuk berpikir dari pada memberikan semua yang diinginkannya. Saya yakin tuan muda Lay tidak segegabah itu, dia pasti akan pulang." Suho mencoba menahan bahu tuan mudanya itu.

"hhhmm,,, " Kris menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk. Dengan rasa bersalah ia mencoba setiap makanan yang ada dihadapannya itu

"hehm,,, ternyata dongsaeng ku bisa memasak," kata Kris sesudah menelan makanannya seraya tersenyum pahit "mengapa rasanya yang ini sedikit asin?" gumamnya sendiri lagi sambil tertawa kecut. Bagaimana rasanya tidak asin kalau makanannya kejatuhan air mata?

~~~~…~~~~

Kini suasana ruang makan yang biasanya terasa hangat malah terasa begitu tegang. Ditambah cuaca diluar yang mendukung, langit berubah begitu gelap padahal masih sore. 2 orang namja sang pemilik rumah diam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"hyung! kenapa kau menutupinya dari ku selama ini ?!" Sehun berteriak sambil memukul meja makan, menghadap namja berkulit gelap itu yang sedang terduduk di kursinya

"memangnya apa yang kututupi dari mu ?" namja berkulit gelap itu berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan dongsaengnya.

"HYUNG !" teriak Sehun lagi, memelototti namja itu

"bukankah selama ini aku selalu bertanya pada mu? Aku bertanya 'apa kau bahagia meskipun kita hidup sederhana?' kau selalu mengangguk dan menjawab 'asal aku bersama hyung.' Tapi apa sekarang? Mengapa kau berubah?" mata namja tinggi itu bergetar, sepertinya bulir-bulir air itu akan keluar sebentar lagi

"tapi ini soal keluarga kita. Omma kita, ternyata aku punya seorang omma dan hyung bahkan tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada ku. Omma kita meninggal, hak kita diambil tapi hyung! hyung hanya ingin berdiam diri." Sehun semakin menaikkan nadanya

"sudah ku bilang, uang dan balas dendam tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Lebih baik sederhana asal kita bahagia."

"jadi hyung tetap akan tinggal ?"

"kalau kau mau pergi. Silahkan. Aku tidak akan melarang atau mencegah mu. Tapi pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untuk mu, kapanpun itu aku akan selalu menunggu mu."

"baiklah aku akan pergi! Kau akan menyesal hyung !"

Sehun segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan menghempaskan pintu rumahnya keras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ketika matanya terbuka, baru saja Sehun memimpikan pertengkarannya dengan hyungnya. Sekarang baginya sudah tidak ada kata terlambat lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan hyungnya, malam itu juga ia pergi dari apartemennya, berlari ke rumahnya yang dulu, rumah yang sangat sederhana tapi ada kehangatan didalamnya.

Begitu sampai diketoknya pintu itu kuat-kuat. Tapi orang yang diharapkannya tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. Pintunya dikunci. Ia panik luar biasa, apa yang sudah terjadi pada hyungnya itu sekarang ? itu yang terus dipikirkan nya. Entahlah hatinya seakan berkata kalau hyungnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Ia berlari ke rumah ahjumma pemilik rumah mereka. Bahkan ahjumma sendiri kaget mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"memang dia belum membayar uang sewa beberap bulan belakangan ini. Mungkin sekitar 3 bulan. Tapi aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, apa lagi mengusirnya. Kau tau betul kalian sudah ku anggap seperti adeul ku sendiri"

"lalu bagaimana sekarang, dimana hyung ku?"

Ahjumma dan Sehun berjalan menuju pagar rumah sang ahjumma. Ahjumma itu segera mengecek kotak suratnya. Ternyata sudah ada kunci rumah dan sepucuk surat kecil didalamnya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ahjumma maafkan aku sudah tidak membayar uang sewa.

Maafkan aku juga tidak pamit dulu.

Tapi aku berjanji akan segera mengirimkan uang sewa rumah kepada mu secepatnya dan akan ku tambahkan sedikit.

Kalau Sehun datang suruh saja ia menunggu di tempatnya, bilang padanya aku pasti akan datang menjemputnya nanti.

Jalgayeo,

Oh Jong In

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meskipun Kris sudah mengganti bajunya, minum susu bahkan ia pindah tidur ke kamar Lay. Tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur, diotaknya hanya ada Lay. Dimana dongsaengnya itu sekarang ? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidur sekarang? Matanya terbuka lagi dan lagi. Meskipun Kris sudah memakai penutup mata yang tentu saja milik Lay. Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi, Kris segera mengambil hpnya berharap Lay yang menelpon. Benar saja Lay yang menelponnya.

"Hello Lay kau dimana ?"

"hiks,,,hiks,,,hiks,,," hanya terdengar suara tangis sipenelpon

"kau diculik ? apa yang terjadi Lay? Bicaralah "

"hyung,,, hiks,,,hiks,,,, aku takut."

"kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu mu ?"

"hiks,,, hyung! Aku menabrak seseorang, dia bahkan tak sadarkan diri. Darahnya terus mengalir hyung,, hiks,,, aku bukan pembunuh,,,," suara itu terdengar begitu bergetar

"sekarang tenang dulu. Beri tau hyung kau ada dimana?"

"entahlah hyung, disini begitu gelap dan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan, disini bahkan tidak ada cctv. Hiks,,hiks, mungkin ini bukan daerah Seoul lagi"

"baiklah sekarang kau masukkan dia ke mobil mu cek, apa dia masih hidup? Kau pasang GPS mu, agar bisa hyung lacak. Bawa dia kerumah sakit terdekat. Ingat ya kau jangan panik dulu. Tetap tenang hyung akan segera menyusul mu."

….

Lay mengangkat namja berkulit gelap itu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Lay mendekatkan jari telunjuk nya ke hidung namja itu.

"untunglah dia masih hidup." Desah Lay sedikit tenang. Dinyalakannnya GPSnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya lurus berusaha mengikuti GPS yang menunjukkan RS terdekat.

Begitu sampai RS, Lay segera membopong namja itu ke masuk ke dalam RS. Suster menyuruhnya untuk duduk menunggu. Lay sendiri bingung melihat Dokter begitu sibuk dengan alat-alatnya. Sepertinya keadaan namja yang ditabraknya begitu serius. Suster mendatanginya dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh menurutnya. Lay benar-benar bingung dan tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Belum pernah ia mengalami situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Kris sampai di RS tersebut, ia segera mencari Lay. Begitu Kris sampai, Lay segera memeluk namja tinggi itu dan menangis dalam dekapannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris sambil terus menepuk badan Lay. Tapi Lay terus saja menangis lalu Kris membulatkan matanya, kaget. Tiba-tiba dongsaengnya itu berhenti menangis dan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kris segera menahan Lay dengan tangan kirinya, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi dongsaengnya itu pelan.

"Lay! Lay!" panggil Kris tapi Lay tak menjawab. Terlihat wajah Lay sangat pucat, matanya tertutup rapat. Lalu Kris berteriak memanggil dokter dan suster yang bisa menolong dongsaengnya.

…

Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, perlahan matanya terbuka. Semenjak Lay pingsan lalu dirawat diruangan ini, Kris menunggui dongsaengnya itu, sampai tak sadar sudah tertidur ditepi ranjang. Kemarin malam dokter bilang Lay pingsan karena perutnya kosong, hampir saja ia terkena gelaja maag dan ia terlalu lelah menangis. Selain itu luka memarnya didahi sebelah kirinya yang belum pulih malah semakin membesar karena kecelakaan ini. Dokter menyakinkan Kris kalau kondisi dongsaengnya itu akan baik-baik saja, sehari dirawat juga sudah cukup. Asal dia menjaga pola makan Lay dengan benar dan merawat lukanya dengan baik.

Ketika Kris sudah sepenuhnya membuka mata, baru disadarinya kalau Lay sudah tidak ada diranjang. Kris segera mencari Lay kesekeliling ruangan juga kamar mandi tapi ia tidak juga menemukan dongsaengnya. "Apa Lay sudah sadar tentang pertengkaran kami semalam dan kembali marah pada ku?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kris mencari Lay keliling RS, mulai dari koridor, taman hingga ke parkiran. Di parkiran masih terpampang sebuah mobil sport ungu yang dikenalnya, setidaknya itu membuat Kris sedikit lega. Kris sudah bertanya pada suster dan dokter, orang-orang sekitar situ tapi tak ada yang tau dimana Lay berada.

Setelah itu Kris putuskan untuk mengunjungi namja semalam yang ditabrak Lay. Begitu masuk Kris langsung menemukan Lay sedang duduk disana.

"Lay! Hyung mencari mu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau disini?! Kau mel,,"

"ssutt,, hyung orang ini masih tidur." Potong Lay

"tapi kata dokter kau masih harus dirawat. Kenapa kau melepas infus mu? Katanya kau hampir kena gejala maag. Ayo makan dulu. Oh iya, apa kau pusing? Luka mu semakin membesar Lay." Tanya Kris beruntutan seperti biasa tapi kali ini ia merendahkan nadanya

"hyung kenapa orang ini belum sadarkan diri juga dari tadi?"

"kata dokter kondisinya lumayan parah. Kepalanya terbentur kuat sekali dengan aspal. Dia bahkan mendapat beberapa jaitan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Aku lebih bertanya tentang mu dari pada dia semalam. Bagaimana kalau kita temui dokter saja sekarang." Ajak Kris

…

"benturan dikepalanya membuat dia melupakan ingatannya. Sepertinya pasien ini juga sedang mengalami tekanan batin yang cukup kuat. Apa kalian saudaranya ?" Tanya dokter

"iya dok, gamsahamnida atas penjelasannya tentang keadaan maknae kami." Lay langsung bicara duluan sebelum Kris hendak menjawab. Lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter dan Kris memaksa Lay untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"kenapa kau bilang dia dongsaeng kita Lay?"

"tadi saat aku menungguinya dia terus saja mengigau tak jelas, sepertinya dia benar-benar menderita dengan kehidupannya. Persis seperti yang dikatakan dokter. Tapi saat aku menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan, ia berhenti mengigau. Itu membuat ku sangat bahagia. Jadi aku ingin merawatnya hyung. Dia membuat ku benar-benar seperti seorang hyung"

"aku iri padanya, kau bahkan tak pernah melakukannya pada hyung."

"hyung aku ingin dia menjadi dongsaeng ku, hyung bisa membuatnya kan! Di tas ini semua identitasnya, hyung bisa mengurusnya kan!" kata Lay sembari memberi tas yang dibawa namja itu kemarin malam

"maksud mu Lay? Dia anak manusia Lay!" Kris menaikan nadanya sembari menerima tas dari Lay

"jadi hyung tak ingin mengabulkan keinginan ku. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan makan. Biar saja aku mati!" Lay menutupi dirinya dengan selimut

"tapi dia bukan anak anjing atau anak kucing Lay. Dia manusia. Bahkan Julia, anak singa albino yang susah payah ku rawatpun berhasil mati ditangan mu. Kau yakin mau merawatnya ?"

"aku ingin punya dongsaeng yang bisa menemani ku. Jadi hyung tak perlu pulang lagi ke rumah!"

"kau jahat sekali Lay. Masa aku harus berbeda rumah dengan dongsaeng ku sendiri?"

"kalau begitu hyung harus mengikuti keinginan ku!" Lay membuka selimutnya dan melotot kearah Kris

"baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta. Tapi kau harus makan." Kris akhirnya menyerah dan membuat Lay tersenyum manis sekali dengan lesung pipitnya. Krispun mencubit gemas pipi dongsaengnya.

"hyung aku bukan dongsaeng kecil mu lagi! Sekarang kau punya dongsaeng yang lebih kecil dari ku."

"tapikan dongsaeng kandung ku ya, hanya kau Lay."

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan namanya? Namanya, nama korea sedangkan kita nama internasional. Kita tidak mungkin menggunakan nama koreanya nanti dia curiga, 'jangan-jangan aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini' pikirnya nanti"

"awalannya K saja, dari nama ku"

"kalau begitu huruf keduanya dari huruf kedua nama ku A"

"huruf ketiganya dari nama ku lagi I"

"ya sudah namanya KAI tiga huruf seperti nama ku."

Kris tersenyum lalu mengangkat sendok yang penuh nasi kearah Lay.

…

Siangnya setelah ia selesai makan, ia segera berlari ke ruang inap namja berkulit hitam itu. Ia masuk dan segera duduk disamping ranjang namja yang sudah dinamainya Kai. Lay tersenyum senang melihat namja itu mulai membuka matanya.

"kau haus ?" Tanya Lay. Namja itu berusaha duduk dan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"kau siapa?" Tanya namja itu lagi

"aku hyung mu"

"hyung?! aku punya hyung?" namja itu mengerutkan dahinya

"iya aku Lay hyung mu, tapi kita masih punya satu hyung lagi Kris."

"kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? kenapa aku di rumah sakit sekarang?"

"nama mu Kai. Kau habis kecelakaan semalam, aku membantu mu tapi aku juga ikut terluka jadinya. Dokter bilang kau hilang ingatan, tenang saja hyung akan membantu mu untuk mengingat semuanya." Lay menyipitkan matanya tersenyum kearah Kai

"ahkk,,," jerit namja itu sambil terus menekan kepalanya lalu kembali pingsan.

…..

Sekarang semuanya benar-benar terlambat bagi Sehun. Ia menyesal sekali telah menentang hyungnya. Andai saja ia bisa tau lebih awal kalau jadinya seperti ini. Ia akan lebih memilih tinggal bersama hyungnya dari pada mengikuti Luhan sang kepala pelayan keluarga Choi. Sehun hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak pergi kuliah. Setiap kali Luhan berkunjung, Sehun pasti didalam kamar tak ingin menemuinya.

Luhan pusing tak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengatasi Sehun jika sudah seperti ini. Tiap kali Luhan bertanya apa yang terjadi? Sehun malah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menatap Luhan benci. Seperti tatapan menyalahkan. Akhirnya Luhan mencari tau sendiri apa yang telah terjadi?

Luhan pergi ke rumah Sehun yang dulu dan bertanya pada orang sekitar, dimana hyungnya Sehun? Mereka menjelaskan kalau beberapa hari lalu hyungnya Sehun pergi dari rumahnya. Sepertinya ia pindah tengah malam dan tak satupun yang mengetahuinya pindah kemana. Luhanpun menyadari bahwa semua ini salahnya, lalu dia memutuskan untuk mencari seseorang yang dekat dengan Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah rumah. Lalu diketuknya pintu rumah itu. Datanglah seorang namja bermata yang besar dan bulat, matanya itu seakan-akan ingin menelan Luhan hidup-hidup. Luhan memang tak mengenali orang itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi begitu Luhan menceritakan Sehun padanya. Namja itu langsung mau ikut bersama Luhan ke apartemen Sehun. Sebelum pergi namja itu menyiapkan sebuah makanan lalu memasukkannya ke tempat bekal dan membawanya bersamanya.

…..

"sehunnie.." panggil namja bermata besar itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Seketika Sehun berhenti menangis, kaget mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Sehun berlari membuka pintunya lalu memeluk namja itu erat-erat.

"Kyungsoo hyung,," kata Sehun dalam dekapan namja itu

"sudah tenanglah Sehunnie, aku percaya kalau Jongin pasti akan menepati janjinya. Aku tau betul sifat chingu ku itu." Namja yang bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu mengelus badan Sehun lembut

"entahlah hati ku seperti berkata lain hyung. Apa hyung tau dimana Jongin hyung berada sekarang? Hiks,,, hiks,,"

"aku sendiri tak tau Sehunnie. Aku baru saja mendengar semuanya dari Luhan ahjussi. Pantas beberapa hari ini Jongin tak pernah menelpon ku atau sekedar berkunjung ke rumah ku."

"hyung apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

"sudahlah kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidup mu. Sambil menunggu Jongin, kau harus menyelesaikan kuliah mu. Belum lagi kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mu. Kau harus melanjutkan rencana itu. Sebenarnya Jongin selalu bercerita kalau dia menyesal karena tidak ikut bersama mu. Aku yakin sekali dia pasti akan secepatnya menemui mu."

"sungguh ?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, lalu namja bermata bulat itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja. Ku dengar kau belum makan seharian ini. bagaimana kalau kau makan masakan ku ?" namja itu mengeluarkan tempat bekalnya

…

"Kai…" sambut Kris sambil memeluk Kai.

"ah,, kau Kris hyung.." tebak Kai

"maafkan hyung ya, selama seminggu ini tak bisa menjenguk mu. Sebenarnya hyung datang tapi kau sudah tidur. Aku hanya bisa berkunjung malam." Kris menggosok pelan rambut Kai

"gwenchana hyung" Kai memberikan senyumnya pada Kris

"hei,, kalian melupakan ku!" teriak Lay dari belakang sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka

"tidak kok, aku tidak melupakan Lay hyung." Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lay

"baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tidak boleh melupakan hyung yang sudah merawat mu selama ini!"

"gomaweo hyung^^"

Lay segera menarik Kai meninggalkan Kris, membawa dongsaengnya itu ke kamarnya. Kris hanya memandangi mereka dari belakang. Entahlah Kris merasa ia benar-benar merindukan Kai seakan-akan Kai adalah dongsaengnya yang telah lama hilang dan kini telah kembali padanya.

…..

Jarum jam yang pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka 12 jarum panjangnya mendekati angka 2. Entah kenapa Kai merasa gelisah dan tak bisa tidur. Pelan-pelan ia membuka selimutnya, lalu dilihatnya Lay masih tertidur nyenyak disampingnya. Sekarang matanya menuju pintu kamar. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan menuju pintu, jangan sampai hyungnya itu bangun pikirnya. Ditariknya kenop pintu pelan sekali sampai tak mengeluarkan bunyi. Begitu ia keluar dari kamar ia segera menuju sebuah kamar yang lain. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit yang penting ada celah untuknya agar dapat melihat, apa yang sedang dilakukan si pemilik kamar? Setelah itu segera berlari tapi tanpa suara menuju dapur sambil sesekali menilik sekitarnya. Jangan sampai ada yang bangun! Kira-kira 20 menit berlalu ia membawa secangkir kopi menuju kamar yang diintipnya tadi.

"kai ada apa ?" Tanya Kris, membuat Kai membulatkan matanya kaget, untung cangkirnya dibawanya tidak terjatuh. Kai membawa cangkirnya perlahan berjalan kearah meja.

"bagaimana hyung bisa tau?! Padahalkan aku ingin memberi sebuah kejutan." Kai memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan sembari meletakkan kopi buatannya.

"sini, duduk disini." Kris menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa disampingnya lalu matanya kearah Kai menyuruhnya duduk bersama di sofa. Kai duduk disamping Kris lalu Kris meletakkan kertas-kertasnya keatas meja yang disampingnya. Lalu Kris merangkul dongsaengnya itu meletakkan kepala dongsaengnya itu dipangkuannya.

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui kalau maknae ku ini mengintip?" Ejek Kris sambil mencubit pelan hidung Kai

"hyung, kau masih bekerja sampai larut malam seperti ini. Lalu kapan kau akan tidur ?"

"sebentar lagi, aku tadinya sudah mau tidur tapi aku menunggu maknae ku dulu. Ternyata maknae ku membuatkan ku kopi."

"kalau begitu jangan minum lagi kopinya."

"setidaknya aku harus mencicipi kopi buatan maknae ku dulu. Apa kau bermimpi buruk sampai kau tidak bisa tidur."

"tidak, hanya saja. Apakah Lay hyung selalu begitu pada ku ?"

"tentu saja, dia sangat menyayangi mu dan aku juga. Dia hanya ingin melindungi mu sama seperti hyung."

"apa aku benar-benar sekamar dengan Lay hyung sebelumnya?"

"hmm,,, tidak juga sich,,, terkadang kau memakai kamar hyung saat hyung pergi ke luar kota atau dengan kata lain ketika hyung tidak bisa pulang ke rumah."

"bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?" pujuk Kai

"baiklah kau ke tempat tidur duluan, hyung akan memasukkan berkas-berkas ini dulu." Kris memasukkan berkas-berkasnya ke dalam tas lalu mencicipi kopi sedikit. Setelah itu ia segera naik ke ranjangnya, menepuk-nepuk dada Kai pelan dan seirama. Sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur lelap. Perasaan ini lagi, Kris benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sehangat ini pada Kai. Dia begitu senang sekali bisa mempunyai dongsaeng seperti Kai. Sebuah rasa egois mulai timbul dalam hatinya. Apakah salah jika ia ingin Kai tidak akan mengingat identitasnya lagi untuk selamanya ?

….

"Kai.." panggil Lay masih menutup matanya sambil meraba-raba ranjangnya yang kosong disebelahnya. Seketika mata itu terbuka lebar. Dimana dongsaengnya itu sekarang pikirnya? Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berkeliling mencari Kai. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar hyungnya. Akhirnya ditemukannya dongsaengnya itu masih tertidur pulas diranjang hyungnya.

"Kai.. ireona !" Lay menepuk-nepuk Kai, berusaha membangunkan dongsaengnya itu. Kai terbangun lalu menguap, ia segera duduk dan matanya segera mencari Kris.

"dimana Kris hyung, hyung ?" Tanyanya masih setengah sadar.

"jam segini Kris hyung sudah berada di kantor. Sudahlah ayo kita sarapan sekarang, kau masih harus minum obat." Lay menarik lengan dongsaengnya itu.

"seharusnya aku bisa bangun lebih cepat tadi. Jadi aku bisa mengantar Kris hyung ke depan." Sesal Kai.

"kenapa kau bisa tidur disini ?" Tanya Lay.

"hmm,,, aku juga ingin tidur bersama Kris hyung. Apa tidak boleh hyung ?"

"tentu saja boleh, tapi kau seharusnya bilang dulu pada ku. Sudahlah cepat ke kamar mandi sekarang. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan." Lay segera berlari ke dapur duluan.

…

Tbc…

Thanks a lot for reading,

Keep waiting until this ff end, okay!

Sorry telat banget nge-postnya..

Aku udah mau ujian jadi sibuk banget nih,,,

Tapi setelah aku selesaikan chap 10 dan 11 ..

Nanti aku bakal cepet publish,, nya hehe..

Sekali lagi sorry,,

Udah bikin lama nunggu,,


End file.
